Scooby Doo!: and the mystery drama
by LilNate03
Summary: This is my first ever Scooby Doo Fanfiction! This is about the mystery inc gang being separated as they move on with their lives. A lot of Drama and Mystery going in the Mystery Inc. Old Monsters, some other minor Scooby Doo Characters and Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Characters will be in this story.


**Scooby Doo!: The Mystery Drama**

_**A/N: This is my first ever Scooby Doo Fanfiction! I watch all the Scooby Doo! TV Shows and Movies. But...I will probably won't watch the new Scooby Doo show called " Be Cool Scooby Doo!" Due the characters looking so dumb and stupid! This is not how we grew up up with Scooby Doo! You may see some originals Cartoon Network Characters like...The Power Puff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Dexter Labotory, Ed Edd n Eddy and more! **_

_**Anyway, Enjoyed the chapter! **_

**Chapter 1**

The Mystery inc gang was going their separate ways after they decided to go their separate ways as they thinking college, and other important things in their lives. Fred "Freddie" Jones was the leader of the Mystery inc and was the ex-boyfriend of Daphne Blake. Fred and Dalphe broke up as they both wants to see other people and they did. Fred Jones is now dating a girl named, Cree Carmichael. Cree is Susie's Carmichael's little sister. Cree has long auburn blondish/black cury hair, light brown skin, Cree is 5ft and 4in and 107lbs. Cree was wearing a black and white referee short sport shirt as on the back it say " GirlBye!" in pink writing wearing a black mini skirt and a pair of white boots.

Fred Jones still looks the same as he have his short blonde hair with black eyes. Fred was working out as he was lifting weight. Fred was wearing a sleeveless v neck white shirt with a pair of blue shorts and a pair of brown shoes.

Fred got finished doing his push up as he went to take off of his v neck shirt as he was sweating through his muscular abs and biceps as he was getting him a drink a water until his girlfriend, Cree shown up as she rush to hugged and kissed him.

" Hey babe! Been working out?" asked Cree.

" Yeah, I just using my free time to work out before I go to work." Fred said.

" Do you always have to work? Come on and have some fun with me! How about we go to New York City?" Cree asked.

" I'm sorry babe. My job is important right now." said Fred as he gently kiss Cree on the forehead. " Maybe next time." Fred walks away as Cree was getting mad and upset about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne Blake was visiting her mother, Elizabeth Blake at her parents mansion. Daphne is attractive young woman with an hour glass figure. Daphne has a shoulder length red hair wearing a purple headband with gold earrings and necklace. Dalphne wears a purple dress with a green scarf and a pair of purple high heels as she wearing pink lipstick. Daphne is not as smart as her ex-bestfriend, Velma. But...Daphne always solve the problem in a different way. Daphne is more confident and learn some self defense.

Daphne is now dating the WWE Superstar, John Cena. Her and John meet at WWE City. John Cena is a Caucasian male muscular looking with short brown. John was wearing a green hat with a Green Cenaton shirt with a pair of short blue jean and a pair of tennis shoe.

Daphne and John Cena been together about almost few years as Daphne has a daughter by Fred Jones who she never tell him lies to Fred that she has miscarriage so...she can Fred out of her life. Fred and Daphne daughter named, Maryse Jamie Blake-Jones. Maryse is now seven years old. Maryse has long blonde hair as she got the hair color of her father, Fred. Maryse has black eye wearing a green dress with green slippers and a green headband.

Daphne went to see her mother, Elizabeth Blake as she gave her a hugged.

" Hey mom!" said Daphne

" Hey sweet heart! Hello my grand baby." Daphne's mom say hello to her granddaughter, Maryse.

" Hello Grandma!" said Maryse. " Grandma, have you make fresh dozen cookies yet?" Maryse asked.

" I sure did! There's some in the kitchen." Daphne's mother said as she smile at her granddaughter.

" Thanks grandma!" said Maryse as she smile with delight as she hop off to the kitchen.

Once Maryse was out the room, Daphne's mother turn toward her daughter, Daphne as she was very disappointed of her.

" What?" Daphne questioned.

" Daphne Blake, this have been long enough! How long are you going to keep this up as you just tell Fred the truth that you guys have a child together and lie about Maryse is John Cena's daughter?" Daphne's mom questioned.

" I don't know mom! I just need more time!" Daphne said.

"More time? Sweetheart! You are keeping a secret to both your daughter and Fred! And you think this is okay?" Daphne's mom said.

" I didn't say that!" Daphne said.

" How long!" said Daphne's mom.

" I don't know mom!" yelled Daphne as she was sitting down on the couch crying into tears as Daphne's mom feel so bad for her daughter, Daphne as she comfort her.

" I'm so sorry sweetheart by pressure you." said her mother as Daphne shook her head as she was crying.

" It's not your fault mom, it's mine! I should have told Freddy long time ago that we have a daughter together! I lie to him! I lie to our daughter! John felt the same way too! It's my responsibility and I need to tell Fred the truth!"

* * *

Velma Dinkley still the same a little. Velma has chin length auburn hair, with freckles and thiçk frame sqaure glasses as she loss them quickly. Velma loss all of her heavyset as she is thinner like Daphne. Velma wears an orange sweather with a red mini skirt and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes.

Velma can at times be competive with other people who are very intelligent like she is. Velma has a younger sister named, Madelyn Dinkley who is dating Shaggy Rogers. Velma got over Shaggy. Velma is now dating the police detective, Beau Neville who they met on Zombie Island.

Beau Neville is a Caucasian male. He's tall build looking, brown hair as he have hazel and duell blue eyes. He wears his worker clothes, consisting of a brown shirt with rolled up sleeves with a white T-shirt underneath it. Grey pants and a pair of gloves.

Beau Neville and Velma was making out in the bedroom as Beau Neville has his shirt off showing his muscular abs bisceps as he was only wearing black boxer brief while Velma was wearing a oranage short gown as she was bare feet without wearing her glasses. Beau Neville and Velma got done making love as Beau Neville was sweating on his bisceps as they was both laying down on the bed together.

" That was a one hot sex right there Velma." Beau Neville grinned as he kiss Velma's hand.

" Oh Jinkies!" Velma giggling. " Beau you are romantic!"

Beau Neville laughed as he kiss his girlfriend, Velma, " That's what we do for the people we love." He smiled at her. " So...have you heard from the gang yet?" asked Beau Neville as he was putting on his pants, shirt and shoes on.

" No! I told you, I never speaking to me again! I tired of being this smart girl who always looses their glasses!" Velma yelled. " speaking of my glasses, where is it?" Velma question Beau Neville as he hand her black square glasses. " Thank you!" Velma was putting on her glasses.

" Babe, you going to learn how to move on past from this! You guys need each other! It's not the same without the Mystery Inc gang solving mystery." said Beau Neville. " You will find out from yourself that you need your friends the most."

As the room got silence for a momment as Velma was feeling kind of guilty, Beau Neville's phone starts ringing as he start answer it.

" Hello? Wait? The Black Knight is missing at Coolsonian Museum? How?" Beau Neville was freaking out. " Okay Mayor, I'll be right down there." Beau Neville said as he hung up as he was furious.

" What happened?" Velma asked.

" That was the mayor of the City of Townsville." Beau Neville answered. " The Black Knight is missing."

" How? Well it can't be Mr. Wickles, he's dead! So...Someone else is the Black Knight?" Velma questioned.

" I'm afraid so." Beau Neville answered as Velma was freaking out and was very nervous.

" You should contact the others about the mystery." Beau Neville as he was trying to leave.

" Me? How come the Power Puff Girls solve the damn mystery?" Velma asked.

" The Power Puff Girls can't fight like they use to now they are teenagers. Please, Velma." Beau Neville beg her as Velma took a deep breath as she nods her head. " Fine! I'll contact the others."

" Thanks babe!" said Beau Neville as he kiss her tenderly. " I'll see you soon." Beau Neville was walking out the door as Velma was furious wants to know who is the Dark Knight now.

Velma finds her phone as she dial the gang number. " Hey guys! It's been a long time! Look, we got bigger problem. The Dark Knight is missing."

To Be Continued...

I'm sorry I didn't get to Shaggy and Scooby Doo yet. But...I definely will on the next chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
